BF Fanfic: Betrayal
“I promise I will serve you loyally!” ---Lunaris: I’m not sure why I told her of all people. Maybe it was the pressure. Kajah was easy enough to kill. Well, I’m rooting for her, none the less. When I get back to the dorm, Farlon is in there with Ramna, Farlon blushing with Ramna holding a letter in her hand. There were little photos all over her bed too. “Oh, hi Lunaris! Farlon’s mom mailed him some baby pics. I intercepted them with some sweet talk and, OHH! So cute! Look at his little baby diaper!” Ramna is going insane with those photos. Though the diaper pics may be cute, but knowing Farlon now, it mustn’t of smelled good at all. I leave, and go to Signas’s room instead. Signas and Ophelia are trying to kill each other. I walk away. That leaves Luly and Rina. The rich and the destructive. I imagine there will be some exploding gold bars flying down the hall, but luckily, there isn’t. I go into the room,and they aren’t there. That isn’t good. I feel my way around using shadows. I grab their shadows, and walk towards them. They’re two yards away, holding pies that have C4 inside of them. In Luly’s hand was a fire lighter. “Nice try. Have you forgotten my ability?” As soon as I say it, I know I’m screwed “Speaking of abilities… HAHAHAHAHA!!!” The tile floor beneath me explodes. Tiles everywhere. I grab as many of them with my shadow as I can, the ones I miss with my shadow I grab with my hands. The tiles fall into place. “Nice try, Luly. Rina.” I exit, feeling my way around with my shadow before walking all the way out. Well, I guess I’ll go to the commons… That is where no woman should ever go. Pool tables and video games for the boys. There is nothing there that I like. But, I see Sodis there, so I sit next to him.. Then I see Alyut. Does he really like me? I mean, I’ve had a crush on him since I was seven, but does he really like me too? Sodis tries to wrap his arm around my shoulder and one hand his Xbox 360 controller, but I whack his arm off my shoulder and march to my room, but Not before I hear Alyut laughing hard, then suddenly there was a bang. Farlon and Ramna have already left. I wonder where they went. I lay down, and pass out. ---Alyut: That jerk! Why is he making another move for Lunaris. Can't he just back off, be in love with ANYONE ELSE? It makes me laugh when Lunaris shrugs off Sodis. I wasn’t laughing for long though. BAM! Oh really Sodis? He slams me up against a wall, but I hook my leg behind his knee cap, and kick. He’s off balance. I jump over him and onto his back. I grab him in a choke hold. “She’s mine, butt waffle!” I picked that insult up from a certain scythe-wielding butt-kicking friend of mine, who happened to be a princess. “I know, which is why I have to have her!” Sodis flips me and grabs my feet. He slams me on the ground repeatedly. But soon, he only has my shoes. I taste the metallic tang of blood. I punch him under his helmet, and I see why he always wears armor. His face is severely burned and scarred. I try to back up, but Sodis punches me twice in the jaw and headbutts me. Hey! I didn’t know stars come out in broad daylight! ---Signas: I see him. Alyut. He’s bloody and lying on the floor Sodis is beating his unconscious body. Whatever. I feel bad for Alyut, but it’s none of my concern. If anything, this makes it easier. “Sodis. I don’t care what you’re doing. We need to talk.” I have made sure there isn’t anyone around. I think there isn’t. Vents would take too long to check. Same with cabinets. “Wha- Signas?” Sodis looks flustered. I grab his helmet, and dangle it out the third story window. We both know how much he would hate people seeing his face. Vargas gave him some resistance. We have him in custody too! “What do you want to say?” Sodis is listening. Dang it! Three other people are listening. Alyut, and two people in vents. One male, one female. I don’t care. “I’m agreeing to your plans to teach the gods a lesson.” I hope he gets it. Looking at Alyut and him, they look almost exactly the same when Sodis isn’t wearing a helmet. “Wha- How did yo-” Wait? Did he actually think of this before me? “Hahaha! We’ll do it just the two of us!” I tell him. Ophelia, if you’re in the vents, I win! “You can’t do that!” Farlon crashes through a wall, and I hear Ramna telling Farlon that she was stuck in the pipes. “We heard you from our eavesdropping pipe!” He did realize he smashed a six foot hole in the wall, right? Probably not… “I… won’t… le-” Sodis smashes his foot into Alyut’s side, sending him flying against the nearest wall. Don’t talk, moron! Ramna crawls out of the ventilation system. Farlon lunges at Sodis, but I stop him. We swing swords at each other. “Farlon! You know we’re right. Those gods abuse our protection!” I yell as sparks fly. “DIE!” Well, no reasoning with him… “Farlon… They might be right.” Ramna? Thanks. Farlon looks away for a few seconds, and I hit him with my blade’s handle. He’s out cold. I lay him on the pool table. I raise my sword and point it at Ramna. “Are you in or out beauty queen?” “In… But Farlon-” I stop her. “Is your enemy then. Let’s go. Knock out anyone that doesn’t agree.” I leave Lunaris asleep, because she will stay with Alyut. Ramna finds Luly, meaning Rina is against us. “Sounds fun. Let’s kill stuff!” Luly is a little too excited. Sodis comes back with Zephyr and Grybe. Did he not go into the other room, or is he… “Let’s go.” I say. Ramna kisses Farlon’s forehead. We all jump out the window and run into the dark. ---Lunaris: I wake up. Everyone else is asleep. Where are the other six. Oh no! Alyut! He’s bloody. Farlon’s out cold. Oh no… Ramna went with them. Maybe she went because they threatened Farlon. How come they didn’t knock me out? Oh, right… “Alyut. Are you okay?” I ask. “Sodis… Going to…” Alyut shudders and almost passes out. “He’s going to what?” I ask. “Kill the… Gods.”